degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20161108184424
Tough call today. I mean, a candidate under investigation for using a private server that wasn't even illegal at the time for the correspondence of documents that weren't classified at the time and has been cleared of all six investigations launched against her Or a candidate that knows nothing about politics or democracy, nothing about human decency or social diplomacy, has used charity money to settle his business lawsuits, has called for nuclear proliferation, asks why we can't use nukes if we have them, says he will force the military to commit war crimes, conducted business in communist Cuba despite stringent American trade bans that made such undertakings illegal violating the Cuban trade embargo, says "no you're wrong" to the assertion that national stop and frisk is unconstitutional, bribed Floridian attorney general with $25,000 donation, made fun of a disabled reporter on national television, brags about taking advantage of a system that allows him to not pay taxes for 20 years, was sued by the Justice Department for racial discrimination on account of allegedly refusing to rent to African Americans, calls for the slaughter of the families of suspected terrorists, declares global warming a hoax perpetuated by the Chinese, calls for the ban of an entire religion from entering the U.S., said laziness is an inherent trait in African Americans, and apparently propensity to commit rape in Mexicans, questioned a judge's credibility because of his Mexican heritage, lies about not knowing Putin, praises Putin and Kim Jon Un's leadership, threatens to end freedom of the press, says women have "to be treated like shit", employs campaign manager suspected allegedly of Russian ties, has dozens of allegations of assault against him (also said some of these women weren't attractive enough for him to sexually assault), and is slated to go to trial for the alleged rape of a 13 year old next month, spread slanderous lies about Obama's citizenship, proposes advocates for more extreme methods of torture to be used, poses as an LGBT supporter despite that he intends to appoint a Supreme Court Justice that has vowed to overturn the gay marriage ruling if elected, discredited John McCain as a war hero because he was captured, mocked a fallen soldier's parents, incites violence at his rallies, declared bankruptcy six times, body shames former Ms. America and multiple other women, scammed customers at his fake university, deleted emails and other documents critical to court cases - as much as has admitted that his company “had been destroying their corporate records for the previous six months and had no document-retention program,” lost a billion dollars in one year, bragged about grabbing women "by the pussy" - also said sexual assault is not an important issue, brags about sexually assaulting women (“I just start kissing them. It’s like a magnet. Just kiss. I don’t even wait. And when you’re a star they let you do it. You can do anything”), routinely barges in on pageant queens as young as 15 when they were changing, used money from his fake foundation to buy a six-foot-tall painting of himself, took $17 million dollars of insurance for hurricane damage, admits to stiffing his employees and contractors, linked father of Ted Cruz to JFK assassination in slanderous claim, has built his career on screwing over small business owners and basically ruining lives, and is so hated by Congress that he will likely be impeached immediately if elected. Oh wait. That's more than saying "mean things" isn't it? Well shit. But Clinton once used a private server when she was Secretary of State, you guys.